Broken
by TatianaDeathBlood
Summary: A girl in California decides to go into the old ruins of the Disney Land park after the horrible day that the whole place was mysteriously shut down due to unknown reasons. There she finds the Its A Small World clock tower and befriends it instantly, but will it blossom into something more? What if some people disagree with their strange bond? M because of slight swearing!


Hi! If you're here because of I Need You More Than Ever, my other story, I promise the next chapter for that will be up soon along with this one! This is a fan story that will be a good few chapters about an OC named Emily, who returns to the ruins of the old Disneyland in California, next to her house, that suddenly was destroyed for unknown reasons, the people visiting simply disappearing. She enters Fantasy Land and finds the clock tower, its literally bending so that its face is looking down at the ground, the place seems eerie and she instantly notices two huge blue and light blue colored arms attached to it. It suddenly wakes up and they meet face to face. The two form a deep bond that forms into something else, Emily slipping away whenever she can to visit her new best friend. But will everyone else approve of them? This is set up in California in 2013! All of the characters here besides the clock tower are my OCs but you have permission to use them if you want as long as you mention my story somewhere! If any of you would want to use them anyway, well here it is! TATI OUT!

Discord: I see where this is going…

Luna: Dizzy be quiet! I'm trying to watch the story!

Celestia: *Eating a banana*

Tatiana: Uh, sorry about that…

:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Emily, hurry up you're going to be late for school!" I heard my brother yelling from downstairs.

"I'll be right there David, just give me a second!" I ran around my room, slipping my black jacket on and tying my satchel around my waist.

Quickly running downstairs, my brown hair flying behind me, I grabbed an apple and ran out the door, backpack in hand.

I passed by my brother, who had a day off, playing his bass guitar. "Bye David! Good luck with the record label!" "See ya little sis!"

Biting into the apple I heard Katie and Sarah by the stop sign. "I swear Katie! I'll never find someone for the dance!" Sarah pouted, flipping her blonde hair back. She may be blonde but she's not one of those weird popular girl stereotypes. Were known as the Obsidian group, or the table that wears all black but isn't emo or Goth.

"Hey guys!" I yelled while running down the sidewalk.

"Emily! We have a big problem that we need to fix!" Sarah hit her fist into her hand. "We don't have dates for the big school dance!"

Katie laughed from the fence. "Oh please Sarah, quit fussing, we'll find someone for the dance!"

"No Katie you don't understand! This is HUGE! If we don't get good dates its OVER for the obsidian group!" She flung her arms out dramatically.

"Sara calm down, it's not over because we won't find dates, we haven't found the right guy for us yet and that's that!" I tossed the apple core to the ground.

"So Emily, what's this I hear about your brother and his weird friends?" Katie asked while jumping off of the fence as the bus pulled up to the sidewalk.

"My brother isn't weird! And yes it's true; he might be leaving because of that new record label. Their music is really good and I don't blame them if they want to travel around."

We sat down in the middle of the bus and I looked out the window. 'I need a guy that's right for me, someone that's not like anyone else, special in their own way.' I thought to myself.

"Well I say he should definitely go! They could make a lot of money that way and…" My mind trailed off of what she was saying next, I just looked out the window, watching things pass by.

The intercom came on. "High school students, the normal route is closed due to roadwork so don't be alarmed when we take a different route."

We took a turn in Anaheim, were our school is, but I could see the roadwork from there. Then I saw the place that no one was allowed to enter anymore.

"Hmph, the happiest place on earth huh? Not so happy anymore, even the stone welcome sign is even in half!" Katie exclaimed.

"I heard that they were all killed by weird green stuff that acted like an acid to paint!" Sarah sunk down in her seat, glad she hadn't gone that day.

"HAH! Acid to PAINT? It killed everyone there and made the whole place a gloomy wasteland!" Katie kicked the seat in front of her which expressed an angry grunt from the teen in front of her. "Oh shut up puffy hair!" She yelled.

I laughed at her anger, looking once again at the wall. 'I wonder… what it's like now…' I glared at the once white and golden structure of the classic ride It's A Small World, that was showing behind the huge brick wall. It was now an eerie purple and green color, some white still showing. A couple of the moving parts jerking in place.

"I know I'm never going in there!" Katie put her nose up in the air in a denying fashion.

"Neither am I!" Sarah agreed.

'Well… looks like I'll be going alone after class then…'

:D:D:D:D

"UGH! I thought Mr. Jones would never stop talking!" Katie kicked the bus.

"Hey Emily aren't you coming?" Sarah asked from the bus.

I looked up to her and tried to reply casually. "No, sorry, mom wanted me to pick up something at my aunt's house first."

"Oh ok, good luck!" She said with a smile.

I waited for the bus to fully drive away before I ran down the sidewalk. I waited for a clear opening in the road and I quickly jumped over the gate to the park.

"Oh god this is creepy…" The whole place looked zombie apocalypse worthy. I walked around for a little bit, tripping over random pieces of rubble here and there. Other than the creepy atmosphere, the place looked mostly intact.

She jumped over the ticket gates and walked across the bricks that had people's names carved into them. She passed under the tunnel and started walking in a random direction.

She walked down the unsettling streets of main street, windows and carts broken everywhere. She suddenly heard a crash and her heart suddenly pumped rapidly and she ran for her life.

Emily POV

I ran down the streets as fast as my legs could carry me, jumping over everything that was in my path. I closed my eyes and tripped over a random object and landed on the cold, rough stone.

I looked up, afraid of what I would see. In front of me was none other than the It's A Small World clock tower. It was… bent downwards, its face pointing towards the ground, like it was flexible! I got up slowly and took a few steps forward.

I noticed two huge blue and light blue painted mechanicals arms connected to the frame of the tower, laying on the ground, hands balled up into unnatural fists.

A few carts in the area were made of wood and were lying on the ground in splintered boards; even the small gift shop over to the side was crushed and looked unrecognizable.

"What the hell happened here..?" I walked up to the fist that was unmoving on the stone platform and gently put my hand on it, brushing off some dirt.

I jumped as loud whirring and crashing noises came from inside the tower. The fist on the other side lifted up slightly and crashed back onto the stone.

It seemed to use its arms to lift the mainframe back up. I heard music glitching out in the background, the arms constantly shooting sparks and creaking loudly.

Its head was finally lifted up, but the first thing that I noticed is that its face was no longer painted white with a smile, but a dark purple, crazy eyes, and a jack the ripper smile.

Its eyes blinked a few times, and then began to glow slightly. It lifted its fists up once again, looking at them. It made another clanking noise as it extended the fingers out, making more crunching and cracking noises. It lowered the hands down again, making a strange mechanical noise from deep inside of it still. Then it turned its purple head towards me.

O_O_O_O_O

Well that got a bit scary there… Hope you liked the first chapter! The next one will be up tomorrow, please R R! TATI OUT!


End file.
